


Zygerrian Aftermath

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No graphic sex, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rape Aftermath, Zygerria, no beta we die like Jedi, non con, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Anakin learns what happened to Obi Wan in the mines of Zygerria. Feelings and fluff ensue.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/others
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Zygerrian Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this floating around for a while and I realized that I haven’t posted it yet. So here we go!  
> REMEMBER. THERE IS DISCUSSION OF RAPE. Stay safe!

The first night in the temple after the terrible affair on Zygerria was rough. Obi Wan, ever stubborn, refused medical treatment like he usually did— attempting to prove to everyone that he was okay.

On Zygerria, things had gotten out of hand quickly. Anakin was forced to whip his master in front of a cheering crowd in order to prove his loyalty to the queen, and for once in his blasted life he followed orders. Of course, Obi Wan convinced him that it was okay through their force bond, but Anakin still had to bite back tears as he heard his master cry out in pain.

Ahsoka did actually cry, since she had no reason not to. She could feel both Anakin and Obi Wan’s pain in the force, and it was overwhelming.

After the whipping, Obi Wan was taken away to work in the mines. Anakin didn’t know what happened to him there— in fact, no one did. Obi Wan just shrugged and made some lame excuse whenever anyone tried to bring it up. This convinced no one, but only Anakin had the guts to confront him.

Oddly enough, Obi Wan’s door was locked. It never was locked. Luckily, Anakin knew the passcode— he just didn’t expect to ever really use it. As he stood in front of the door, he frowned in thought. Why would Obi Wan lock it? It seemed so strange. He hesitated, but eventually gave in and opened the door.

The lights were off in the common area, the only lamp on being the one on his bedside table. The fresher was running as well. Anakin walked into the bed room, listening. There was a quiet whimpering not entirely muffled by the running water.

“Master?” Anakin called, nearing the closed door to the bathroom. “Are you alright?”

“Perfectly fine.” Came a croaked response. It was completely unconvincing. “Perfectly fine, Anakin.”

Anakin’s frown deepened. “Master, you don’t sound well.”

“I’m just a little tired.” Obi Wan gave a dry laugh that broke off into a coughing fit.

It was then that Anakin decided he didn’t care that he’d likely see his master nude, he was intent on helping the older man. He opened the door slowly.

To his horror, Obi Wan was slumped over in the corner of the fresher, shuddering and crying quietly. Anakin felt his heart drop as he took in the sight of the many bruises along his chest. Perhaps the most alarming were the bite marks on his neck, and there were even some trailing the V of his hips.

“Master?” He whispered, barely audible over the water as he walked over. “What did they do to you?” He knelt in front of him. “Obi Wan?”

Obi Wan shook his head and spread his legs wide. “I...” he couldn’t bear to finish.

Anakin’s eyes went wide. There were bruises and bite marks all over his thighs. He tried his hardest to rationalize some way to explain what happened that didn’t involve the obvious. But there, face with his master’s puffy and clearly abused hole, he knew exactly what had happened.

Still shaking his head, Obi Wan cried harder at Anakin’s expression. “I didn’t—“ he sobbed, barley breathing. “I couldn’t—“ his words were slurred with tears, and what seemed to be a minor injury to the jaw.

“Oh, Obi Wan.” He breathed, not wanting to believe it. “I don’t know what to say.”

“They knew that Jedi are supposed to be celibate.” Obi Wan choked out. “They assumed I was a virgin and so he wanted— wanted to—“ he broke off into incoherent rambling.

Anakin’s blood went cold. “Master, did they... did they take your virginity?”

Obi Wan made no affirmative sound but nodded as he wept. “They were going to hurt the other slaves.” He spat, his hands balling into fists. “I pleaded with them to stop hurting them, and to hurt me instead. But I didn’t— I didn’t think they’d—“

Anakin drew him in for a hug, careful to avoid where the Jedi master had been whipped. “I’m so sorry, Obi Wan, I should’ve helped you sooner.”

“Anakin, you had a mission, you did your duty. You can’t always protect me.”

Anakin shook his head. “I’ve never seen you cry. You’ve endured so much pain in our years spent together, but you never shed a tear. It scares me to see you like this, so I’ll never let anything happen to you ever again.”

“You can’t make promises like that.” Obi Wan sniffled. “You know you can’t.”

“I mean it. I’m never going to leave your side.” Anakin swore.

Obi Wan pulled away to look him in the eye before hanging his head and crying hard again.

“What’s wrong?”

He laughed humorlessly, a terribly pained sound. “It’s silly.”

“What?”

“I was...” he shook his head and gave a weak smile. “I was... saving myself. For... someone. Someone special.” He hiccuped. “Now I’m all used up.”

Anakin’s momentary surprised expression quickly turned to one more serious. “Anyone worth loving will have you even if you’re not a virgin.”

Obi Wan mustered up all the courage he had left and looked Anakin in the eye. “Even you?”

Anakin blinked. His heart was beating so hard he felt like he might soon hear it. Obi Wan was just about to make some lame excuse and apology when Anakin silenced him with a gentle kiss.

They broke away after a moment. Obi Wan’s teary eyes were wide. “Y-you...?”

Anakin smiled warmly. “Always.”

Obi Wan fell silent for a moment, the only sound other than the running water being his ragged breathing. He then threw his arms around his former padawan and sobbed into his shoulder.

“I love you, Obi Wan.”

Obi Wan laughed again, sincerely happy this time, and squeezed him tighter. “I love you too.”

Windu would later ask why they were so late for a debriefing. If he had noticed that they were also holding hands, he would’ve said something annoying— but luckily that went unseen. Obi Wan did not tell the council everything that happened on Zygerria, but he had Healer Che send a medical droid and promise not to disclose his report to anyone. Anakin disapproved, but he understood that it wasn’t his place to make Obi Wan tell anyone. Besides, they had better, happier things to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day! If you ever want to reach out to me for any reason, my Twitter is @KakashiKenobi :) love y’all!


End file.
